


Jihoon's Private Time

by simonsfanfics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Chan interrupts Jihoon's private time when he goes to get Jihoon from the studio.
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Jihoon's Private Time

Chan grumbled to himself as he entered the Pledis building, smiling at the security guards as he passed them. As the youngest it was his job to go run all the stupid errands, like telling Jihoon to come home from the studio.

Chan walked down the dark hallway, the only light coming from the door to Jihoon’s studio. Chan knocked lightly and pushed open the door ready to spend who knows how long arguing with Jihoon over whether or not he needed to come home.

What Chan didn’t expect to see was Jihoon sitting in his chair jerking off furiously. Both boys shouted as they saw each other, Chan clamping a hand over his eyes as Jihoon hastily pulled his pants back up.

“My dick isn’t out any more Chan you can move your hand.” Jihoon said, blushing as Chan slowly lowered his hand.

“Sorry I should have knocked.” Chan muttered, refusing to meet Jihoon’s gaze.

“It’s fine.” Jihoon told him, not wanting to discuss it. “I’m assuming they sent you to come get me so let’s just go back to the dorm.”

Chan watched in shock as Jihoon grabbed his phone and stood up, an obvious bulge clearly visible in the boy’s jeans. 

“Do you want me to-” Chan said, eyes fixed on the tent. 

“I’m not going to make you wait outside while I jerk off. Is there a van outside or did you walk?” Jihoon interrupted him, desperate to change the subject.

“I was going to say help you.” Chan replied sheepishly and it was now Jihoon’s turn to stare in shock.

“Oh uh sure I guess.” Jihoon stuttered, sinking back into his chair as Chan kneeled in between the older boy’s legs.

Chan easily pulled down Jihoon’s jeans, rubbing the bulge in the other boy’s briefs. Jihoon leaned back and moaned in pleasure, Chan feeling a rush of pride at the amount of pleasure he was able to give the older boy.

Reaching forward, Chan pushed Jihoon’s shirt up and removed the boy’s underwear off, the dick twitching as it leaked precum onto Jihoon’s stomach. Chan stroked Jihoon a few times before leaning in, licking at the head and making Jihoon moan. Chan sucked more of the cock into his mouth until his face was buried in Jihoon’s pubes, the older boy grabbing onto Chan’s hair to ground himself from the pleasure tearing through his body.

Although Chan was far from a virgin, he didn’t know what Jihoon liked and that made him nervous. Chan decided to do what he knew most guys liked, swirling his tongue around the tip and sucking hard as he drank down Jihoon’s precum.

The moans Jihoon released told Chan he was doing a good job and the dancer began happily bobbing on Jihoon’s dick. Jihoon’s grip tightened in Chan’s hair as he bucked up into the younger’s mouth, Chan’s tongue feeling too good for Jihoon to resist.

Feeling daring, Chan slipped a finger between Jihoon’s cheeks and prodded at the older boy’s hole. Jihoon let out a long moan and, encouraged, Chan slowly slid his finger into Jihoon. Chan hummed around Jihoon’s shaft once he had his finger fully buried inside the boy, Jihoon letting out a deep groan from the vibrations.

Chan gently fingered Jihoon, the older boy falling apart from the combination of Chan’s warm mouth and his long finger. Chan soon slid a second finger into Jihoon, scissoring the boy open as he continued bobbing happily on Jihoon’s slim cock.

“Fuck come here.” Jihoon groaned, pulling Chan off his dick and dragging the younger over to the couch on the opposite wall.

Jihoon shoved Chan onto the couch and hastily stripped the younger before straddling Chan and lining the boy’s cock up with his clenching hole. Chan moaned as he realized what was about to happen, placing his hands on Jihoon’s hips as the older lowered himself onto Chan’s dick.

Chan and Jihoon both moaned as Jihoon seated himself in Chan’s lap, the older taking a shaky breath as he adjusted to the cock buried inside of him. After a moment Jihoon started moving, bouncing slowly at first but quickly speeding up his pace.

Moans spilled from Chan’s lips as he lay back and watched Jihoon ride him, the older boy’s flushed face looking amazing in the lights of the studio. Leaning forward, Chan gently kissed Jihoon. Without slowing his movements Jihoon kissed Chan back hungrily, whining into the younger’s mouth as Chan’s dick prodded his prostate.

Jihoon bounced even faster in Chan’s lap as he angled his hips so the younger’s dick hit his sweet spot with each thrust. Chan moaned into Jihoon’s mouth as he felt the already tight hole clenching around him, hips occasionally bucking up as he chased the tight heat.

Chan suddenly gave a harsh thrust up into Jihoon, making the older boy break the kiss to arch his back and howl in pleasure. Encouraged by the noises Jihoon made, Chan started fucking hard up into Jihoon.

Lifting himself off of Chan’s dick, Jihoon collapsed onto the couch, raising his ass as an invitation for Chan. Unable to resist, Chan raced over and immediately plunged himself into Jihoon, both boy’s moaning as Chan’s cock slid back into Jihoon’s clenching hole.

Chan didn’t hold back as he pounded into Jihoon, the older boy grabbing onto the couch as Chan relentlessly slammed into his prostate. Unable to hold on any longer, Jihoon wrapped a hand around his cock and started jerking off furiously.

Noticing what Jihoon was doing, Chan batted the boy’s hand away and replaced it with his own. Jihoon whined as Chan stroked him slowly, the younger clearly enjoying himself. Taking advantage of the rare power he had over the usually dominant Jihoon, Chan grabbed the boy’s hair and pulled his face off the couch before leaning forward to whisper huskily in Jihoon’s ear.

“You look so good like this, stuffed full of cock.” Chan growled, “Maybe when we get back to the dorms we should show everyone just how pretty you look with my dick inside you.”

The words were too much for Jihoon and with a loud whine he came, pumping his load all over the couch below him. Chan pulled his hand away from Jihoon’s slowly deflating cock and licked the older boy’s cum from his fingers, moaning as the salty taste exploded on his tongue.

Feeling his own orgasm approaching, Chan started brutally fucking into Jihoon’s pliant body, the older boy’s hole spasming around Chan and pushing the dancer even closer to his orgasm. Giving a few hard thrusts and letting out a long moan, Chan slammed himself into Jihoon and began pumping his load deep into the boy.

Chan panted as he carefully pulled out of Jihoon, plopping onto the couch as he came down from his high. While Chan was recovering Jihoon stood up with a groan, pulling his clothes back on and gathering up Chan’s as well. 

“Come on.” Jihoon said, tossing Chan his clothes. “It’s late, we should go.”

“Yeah.” Chan replied, quickly getting dressed and wondering what might happen the next time he was sent to go get Jihoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Chan. I was gonna do a whole gangbang but I didn't even come close to finishing it so here's a top Chan fic instead.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
